Because of you I find it hard to trust
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba goes to vistit her brother, and ends up singing with her, can she do it?


Reba was flying to see her brother Robbie Ray and his two children in Malibu. Reba almost pulled the armrest off the chair when the plane landed. 

Reba grabbed her carry on bag and walked into the terminal. "Reba?" Robbie Ray yelled. "Oh my gosh!" Reba said hugging her brother.

"Wow, you look different, have you gotten smaller?" Robbie Ray asked. "Well, sorta." "Where's Jackson and Miley?"

"They're at the house, waiting on you." Robbie Ray said taking her bag. "Did you bring anything else?" He asked going to the luggage carrier.

"Nope, just that, trust me, it's got all my needs." Reba said laughing. "Well let's go." Robbie Ray said as they left.

The two pulled up to the house and everything was quiet. "Boy, are they alive?" Reba said un buckling her seatbelt.

"3,2, and 1." "Surprise!" Reba screamed seeing people around the car. "Get out of the car, they're completely harmless." Robbie Ray said laughing.

"Hi Ms. Hart, my name's Lily and this is Oliver." The blonde haired girl said pointing at the brunnette boy.

"It's nice to meet you, please call me aunt Reba, if Miley is your friend, you may call me that." Reba said smiling.

"Thanks!" Lily and Oliver said at the same time. "Anytime." Reba said as she walked in the house. "Miley!" Robbie Ray yelled. Then thumpping noises came from upstairs.

"Look who's here." Robbie Ray said movng so Miley could see Reba. "Well, it's been forever!" Reba exclaimed.

"Babygirl the last time I saw you, you was no higher than my leg." Reba said and Miley laughed. "AUNT REBA!" Jackson yelled and Reba was almost knocked over by a huge hug from Robbie Ray's son Jackson.

"I am so glad to see you!" Jackson said. "How old are you now?" Reba asked. "Seventeen." "You're short ain't ya?"

"What?!" "How can that have happened?" "Fine, I'll have to find someone else to sing with, bye!" Miley snapped her cell phone shut and she was very mad.

"What's wrong Miles?" Jackson asked. "Kelly can't sing with me tonight and I don't know what I'm gonna do." Miley said.

"I'll sing with ya." Reba said and everyone looked at her. "What?" "I can sing as good as you can Robbie Ray." Reba said folding her arms.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked. "Uh-huh." Reba nodded and Robbie Ray and Miley just kept staring. "You think she can do it daddy?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, she's got to have an outfit before tonight and she has to learn the song, but she can do it, her memory is very good."

"Speaking of my memory Robbie Ray, where's that five bucks you owe me?" Reba said holding out her hand.

"See what I mean." Robbie Ray said. "So Aunt Reba, have you heard Because of you, yet?" Oliver asked.

"If it's by my fav popstar Hannah, I've heard it." Reba said smiling. "Well, let's go find your outfit." Lily and Miley said at the same time.

That night Miley had her blonde wig on as Hannah Montana and Reba was now known as Alexis Texas.

"Who comes up with these nicknames?" Reba asked. "Jackson." Miley said pointing at him.

"Ok yall ready?" The stage manager asked. "Yes sir." Miley said and all of the sudden Reba heard the thousands of people who had came to see Hannah.

"Remember Miss Texas that all you have to do is stand in front of the projector and whatever you do will be out there." The stage manager said.

"After Hannah sings the part about her heart, you get ready to exit by her, ok?" "Ok, I thinkI got it." Reba said as he walked off.

Five minutes later the stage manager gave the ok for the band to start and Miley handed Reba her cowboy hat and gave her the thumbs up sign.

All of the suddden, Reba looked like a ghost that you could see through as she started to sing.

**Reba:**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

**Reba and Miley:**

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Reba tilted the cowboy hat forward and disappeared and the crowd was amazed as Miley appeared out of no where.

**Miley:**

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Reba and Miley go out onto the stage and the crowd is realy amazed.

**Reba and Miley:**

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

**Reba and Miley voices overlapping:**

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

**Reba:**

And now I cry in the middle of the night For the same damn thing!

Reba and Miley:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

**Reba:**

Because of you

I find it hard to trust, not only me but everyone around me because of you

I am afraid

The crowd loved the performance and Reba was crying, because she knew now, there was nothing to fear.


End file.
